


IshiMondo Next Generation AU OneShots

by Scoverva



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Also Kamon is non binary, Because I made these children months ago and Im uncreative, Hes named after his uncle Daiya, I made fanchildren for Mondo and Taka, It's better than their og name, M/M, Their son is the oldest, They also got a couple of twins, They got Tora, and a little shit, because hes probs bad at names, my excuse is that taka named the twins, named after the dickass motherfucker toranosuke, same meaning as the Mon from Mondo's name, so whatever I write for those little shits Im gonna post here, the other one is Kamon, there's three of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scoverva/pseuds/Scoverva
Summary: I created three fan-children for Mondo and Kiyotaka, so here they are.Their oldest is Daiya, older than the twins by three years (which is funny, because originally they were triplets, then it was a two year difference. Now here we are). Was born Jan. 14, he's Pansexual/Panromantic and Polyamorous, and he seems to be the one I write about a lot. He, obviously, got his name from his Uncle Daiya, who is still dead as a doorknob. Also Daiya now owns Mondo's jacket. You'll see why ;)The twins names are Tora (like the dickwad asshole Toranosuke don't ask me why idk either) and Kamon. Tora's a lesbian, Kamon's Non-Binary and Aro/Bi, and they're both born on October 27. Because they're twins. Don't ask me how the making of these hell spawns works idk I'm just trying my best here. Anyways. Enjoy :)Also they call Mondo 'Papa' and Taka 'Father' or 'Dad'. Just as a side note.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: IshiMondo Oneshots





	1. Temporary Leave

Daiya had to have been just three years old when it happened. He had been coming down the stairs, wanting to just ask for a glass of water. But as he exited his room, all he heard was shouting and fighting. His dads never fought. Or, at least, not in front of Daiya.

“YA CAN’T TELL ME WHAT T’ DO, DAMMIT!” Mondo shouted, unaware of his son listening. Kiyotaka seemed equally angry.

“What happens if you crash?! You have three children, Mondo! You can’t just disappear from their lives!” Kiyotaka shouted with lesser volume. “They need you, Mondo! I need you!”

“I’M DAMN WELL DOIN’ WHATEVER THE HELL I LIKE! YA CAN’T STOP ME FROM RIDIN’ MY DAMN BIKE, KIYOTAKA!” Mondo shouted. Daiya peered down the stairs. They were arguing in the kitchen, going back and forth at each other. Looks like Daiya wasn’t getting that cup of water. Still, he stood and watched, hoping they would make up. They had to. Right?

Then, Mondo stormed out of the kitchen. Kiyotaka chased after him. “Mondo! Where do you think you’re going?!”

“OUT!”

“You can’t just leave!”

“WATCH ME, ASSHOLE!”

Kiyotaka grabbed Mondo by the wrist, clearly on the verge of a breakdown. “Mondo, quit it! Your anger is getting the best of you!”

And that was when it happened. The sound of skin meeting skin, Mondo’s hand slapping Kiyotaka square across the face. And, for a second, he didn’t regret it. After that second, though, both stood in stunned silence. Daiya, too, stood in silence, trying to hold back tears from watching his fathers fight so horribly.

Mondo didn’t say a word, just grabbed his jacket off the coat rack and slammed the door open. There was a thunderstorm outside. Kiyotaka tried calling after him, “Mondo, Mondo! What do you think you’re doing?! Get back here, now!”

“I’M FUCKIN’ LEAVIN’!”

“Like I said, you can’t just abandon the kids!” Kiyotaka shouted, running out after him into the driveway. Daiya dared to venture down the stairs, peering out of the doorway from the main hall. His papa’s next words terrified both Kiyotaka and Daiya himself.

“OH YEAH?! FUCKIN’ WATCH ME!”

And that was when Mondo drove off. Kiyotaka stood on the front steps, disbelief hitting him harder than the rain. Neighbours stepped out of their homes to see what all of the commotion was about. Kiyotaka stepped backwards into the house, silently closing the door. He just stood there, before leaning his forehead onto the door and beginning to sob. His knees gave way, and he fell to the floor sobbing, a hand on his cheek where he had been slapped. Daiya stepped closer.

“Daddy...?” Daiya muttered. Kiyotaka turned around quicker than intended, meeting his son’s gaze. Kiyotaka gasped, realizing that his son was there to see what happened.

“D-Daiya?! Wh-What’re you d-doing up...?!” Kiyotaka asked, unable to stop his voice from cracking. He was sobbing, there was no use denying it. Daiya stepped closer on wobbly, toddler legs.

“Why were you and Papa fighting?” Daiya asked quietly. “Is papa coming back...?”

Thunder roared after his question, the storm properly starting. Kiyotaka tried to find the words, the answer to Daiya’s question. But not even Kiyotaka could answer that one. 

“I...I’m sure he will...” Kiyotaka muttered, more to himself than anything. More thunder. He stood up, walking over to Daiya before collapsing again and holding his son, hugging him. “I’m sorry...you had to see that...”

Daiya just stood there, gripping onto his dad’s shirt. He was just a child, he didn’t know any better. “...Why did papa hit you?”

“...” Yet again, Kiyotaka didn’t have the words nor the answer, “Papa was just angry at me, it...happens. I’m not mad at him for it.”

Kiyotaka picked his son up before speaking again, “You should get some sleep...”

Daiya fell asleep to the sound of the storm roaring overhead, wondering if his papa would return.

Five months passed, one month since Daiya’s fourth birthday. Daiya had waited by the front door that day, holding the dragon plushie that his papa gave to him when he was born. It was black and purple and gold, and his Papa always told him stories while he fell asleep cuddling it. He missed those nights. He spent his birthday, waiting, hoping his Papa would show up. No sign.

Daiya gave up on waiting, and Tora and Kamon didn’t know any better. They were just a couple years old, not even yet. Daiya would still hold the stuffed animal, muttering whatever story fragments he could remember. And whenever a storm passed, and Daiya was awake to hear it, all he could do was remember that night and sob.

One night - maybe it was early morning - Daiya laid asleep. He had the stuffed animal close to his chest, just like every other night. He faintly woke up when he heard his door open. Must just be his dad.

Who he assumed to be his dad, Kiyotaka, stood in the doorway for a moment before walking closer. “...Daiya...”

That wasn’t his dad. Daiya turned around. “Papa...?”

Mondo sat beside the bed, “Hey kiddo. Sorry for bein’ gone for so long...”

Daiya sat up, still holding the toy to his chest. The faint moonlight illuminated some sort of box in his papa’s hands. 

“I’m sorry. For leavin’. I was mad, and I thought it was best t’ just stay away. Let ya forget,” Mondo explained, looking down at the small box. He then placed it onto the bed. “And sorry for missin’ yer birthday. Got ya a gift t’ make up for it.”

Daiya stared at the box for a second, then his papa. “Does...daddy know you’re back...?”

“No, he’s asleep. I’m gonna talk t’ him after, see if he’ll let me stay,” Mondo whispered, “Not like I deserve it, but...I wanna be here. T’ watch ya an’ yer sisters grow.”

Daiya just pushed the box to the side, dropping the plushie and hugging his papa. “I missed you...!”

Mondo hugged back, gently patting and rubbing Daiya’s back. “Me too, kiddo. Me too.”


	2. Late Night Anxieties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Daiya shit because apparently I play favourites.

Daiya often made jokes that he got whatever anxiety he possessed from his papa, Mondo Owada, that now he was to lie there in the middle of the night and silently sob into his pillow. Though, maybe he got his habit of crying from his dad, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, where he’d get overwhelmed and just...start crying. Whatever it was, Daiya hated it.

It didn’t help that he had this stupid fear of thunderstorms. Seriously, he was nearing fifteen years old, and yet whenever thunder sounded and lightning flashed, all Daiya could do was hide under his blanket and pray that it’d be over soon. All he could do is hear the thunder and remember the shouting, the fighting. And right now, his anxiety over his future, over loosing his parents and siblings, and the thunderstorm that was just outside his window, was making him hug his pillow close to his chest as he sobbed.

He could hear the door creep open, and he immediately silenced himself. Footsteps drew closer to him, and they only stopped once a weight came onto the side of the bed.

“Y’ a’right, kiddo?” His papa, Mondo, asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. How did he know where his shoulder was? Whatever, that didn’t matter. He just pretended to sleep. He could practically feel his papa’s concerned look boring into his soul. “D, hey, talk t’ me. I know ya ain’t asleep.”

Daiya wanted to poke his head out of the blanket, to rant to his papa, but he didn’t. He just laid there, wiping his tear-stained face on the pillow. After a few moments, he heard his papa sigh and get up, leaving. Though, the solitary wasn’t long, as Mondo soon returned, laying something down on top of Daiya and the blanket.

“I know ya ain’t asleep, and that ya got a problem with storms, so I figured havin’ my ol’ jacket wit’ ya might help,” Mondo muttered, rubbing Daiya’s shoulder again. More silence followed, other than Daiya’s unrestrained sniffles. “...Ya wanna talk ‘bout it, or would ya rather I just stay wit’ ya ‘til ya fall asleep?”

Daiya thought about it for a moment, then two. “I...It’s nothing.”

“Bullshit. C’mon kiddo, yer like me, and I know myself too damn well,” Mondo responded, not caring about the profanities. “Ya don’t gotta talk if ya don’t wanna, just know that I’m here for ya, aight?”

Daiya poked his head out of the blanket, grabbing the sleeve of the jacket. He still stayed silent, other than muttering out a quiet “Thanks.” And Mondo didn’t leave, not until Daiya had finally fallen asleep.


	3. What are big brothers for?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood and injury warnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: blood, injuries, knives, specifically an eye injury, and yeah.

It was nearing 5:30 pm, which was the time that Kiyotaka had set for the family to eat dinner every night. Kamon and Daiya, ages twelve and fourteen respectively, were home. Which was strange, because they were a lot less rule-stricken than their sister, Tora.

“If Tora isn’t home in the next five minutes can I have her room?” Kamon asked, leaning back in their seat. 

“What’s wrong with your room?” Daiya asked, not looking up from the math homework that sat in front of him.

“It’s too small.”

“It’s bigger than mine, Kay.”

“You aren’t getting Tora’s room, Kamon,” Kiyotaka huffed, “I’m sure that her ballet recitals are just taking longer than usual is all.”

“God I fuckin’ hope so...” Mondo huffed, who sat across from Daiya to make it seem like he was helping his son with his work.

“Mondo, language.”

Mondo stuck out a tongue at Kiyotaka, chuckling afterwards. “Oh c’mon Kiyo, they’ve heard worse.”

Daiya let out a soft sigh, standing up. “I’ll run up to the school to see what’s going on.”

“Not ‘til ya done ya ain’t,” Mondo half-ass scolded, pointing at the paper.

“I’ll only be a few minutes.”

“It’s fine, Mondo,” Kiyotaka sighed, “Just make sure you finish up after dinner.”

“And don’t forget to wear shoes, D,” Mondo reminded jokingly. Kiyotaka gave him a small glare.

“And you, Mister, need to come to kitchen to help me now that you are finished ‘helping’ our son.”

“...Damn.”

Daiya walked down the sidewalk, the sun already beginning to set. The school wasn’t that far away, close enough to walk to. The cold autumn air nipped at his expose skin, making him wish he had grabbed a jacket or sweater before leaving.

As he approached the school he and his siblings attended, he could hear screams that belonged to a familiar voice. “Stop it! Go away!”

He stopped dead in his tracks. Tora. He quickly ran to where he heard the screaming, hearing it come from the side of the school. The area was always littered in trash and graffiti, being hidden between a wall and a chain-link fence.

The second he got there he tensed up. It was a few boys a year or so older than Daiya, students who had moved on to the High School program at the school. One held a bloody knife, one which Daiya assumed was from home. And Tora sat on the cold ground, bloodied wounds and tears on her uniform. She covered her right eye with her hand, a large amount of blood on and around the hand and eye.

Tora looked up to see Daiya, and the group of boys quickly followed her gaze. Daiya had to do something.

“Get away from her!” He shouted, balling his hands into fists. One of the boys snickered.

“And what are ya gonna do ‘bout it Ishimaru?” The boy sneered, stepping towards Daiya. He answered the question wordlessly, lunging forwards and landing a solid punch on the boys cheek. The boy stumbled backwards, caught by one of the others around him.

“Get ‘im!”

“Tora, run!”

Daiya wasn’t sure how many punches and kicks he gave, received, missed and dodged. He glanced over, seeing Tora still sitting there, frozen.

“What are you doing?! Go!”

“But-!”

“Just run!”

Tora finally stood weakly, trying to run. One of the boys grabbed her by the hair, dragging her back and slamming her into the wall. Daiya reacted violently, punching the boy in the back of the head. He moved to stand in front of Tora, raising his arms to try and protect her. 

“Cowards! Real men don’t pick on women!”

Tora gripped his shoulder, her hand still covering her eye. “Daiya please...! You’ll get hurt! Just go and get father and papa!”

“Screw that! I’m your brother! I’m not letting you get hurt!”

“Big words for someone who’s gonna get themselves beat!” One of the boy’s shouted, moving to punch Daiya. He prepared for the worst, which never came. Instead, he felt Tora push by his arm. Next thing he knew, she stood beside him with her bloodied fist raised and eye bleeding out for the world to see. 

She quickly grabbed Daiya by the wrist, grabbing her book bag which sat by the corner before running and dragging her brother behind her. The two ran down the sidewalk, not daring to see if anybody had decided to follow.

The second they saw their house come into sight Daiya already had a hand out for the doorknob. He quickly ran inside, Tora following suit. Kamon, Kiyotaka and Mondo immediately looked over, all three reacting immediately.

Kiyotaka quickly ran over, “Tora! What in the world happened?! Mondo, call a paramedic!”

“On it!”

Kamon followed behind Kiyotaka. “What the heck happened to you two!”

Kiyotaka had quickly grabbed the nearest jacket, using it to apply pressure to the most prominent wound Tora wore. He covered up her eye, the jacket helping to soak up blood. Daiya was holding her, hugging Tora as she shook and sobbed.

“Tora, Daiya, please tell us what happened!”

Tora choked on her sobs. “I-I...! Some kids from school were hurting me a-and beating me up and one h-had a knife and I...!”

Kamon scoffed, pounding a fist into the other hand’s palm. “Damn kids. Gimme their names, I’ll give ‘em hell for ya!”

Kiyotaka let out a shaky sigh, tears from fear and concern rolling down his cheeks. “A-At least you two are...somewhat okay...”

Tora gave a weak smile. “Yeah, it could’ve been worse I guess, huh? Th-Thanks Daiya.”

“I’m your older brother, it’s my job to make sure you and Kamon are safe. After all, what are big brother’s for?”


End file.
